


Sick Day

by Pineprin137



Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Eric is freaking out, Flu, Gross, Hurt/Comfort, Influenza, Jared feels guilty, Jensen is miserable, Loneliness, M/M, Poor Jensen is sick, Protective Jared, Self-Pity, Sick Character, Sick Jensen, Sickfic, Sneezing, Vomiting, Whump, cough, gagging, give him a break, mentions of what comes out of sick bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Poor Jensen is sick with the flu and stuck at work. Luckily, his boyfriend Jared is there to make him feel better.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, heed the warnings, blah blah blah.  
> If you haven't figured out that I enjoy writing about nastiness by now... *shakes head* 
> 
> Anyway, this is my first go at a Padackles fic. This doesn't necessarily reflect my beliefs (I think Gen and Danneel are awesome!), I just felt like trying something new. As such, this would take place sometime before Season Four when Jared met Gen (yes, I know that Sandy was in there somewhere too, but just...go with it, 'kay?) 
> 
> Last but not least: The following is a work of fiction and (to the author's knowledge) does not depict any real events.

“Oh god...Jay... I think I’m g-gonna be s--” 

Jensen quietly gagged into his fist and Jared looked over at him in alarm. Shit! He turned towards Clif and hoped their bodyguard would be able to pull over before the little bit Jensen had managed to eat that morning splattered all over the back seat. Jared wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“You’re okay, babe. Just hold on.” 

Jensen was already fumbling for the door handle before the car came to a complete stop. The younger man winced as the door flung open and his boyfriend leaned out of the car to throw up on the side of the road. His body jerked forward, Jared reached over to grab the back of his shirt so he wouldn’t fall out. Clif stayed silent but checked on them from the driver’s seat while waiting for Jensen to finish. Jared’s own stomach flipped with each audible splash of Jensen’s breakfast onto the pavement. He gritted his teeth and swallowed, now was not the time to showcase his body’s typical sympathetic response. He tried to focus on comforting his sick boyfriend instead. Murmuring reassurances in Jensen’s ear while gently rubbing his back. 

Jared waited until the heaving died down before he spoke, “You alright, Jen?” 

He saw the back of his costar’s head move slightly. Jared accepted the bottle of water Clif held out and then handed it to their sick passenger. Jensen remained hunched over while he rinsed his mouth and took a few careful sips. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes against the dizziness. The older actor’s skin was drenched with sweat and his face was pale. Clif met Jared’s eyes in the rearview mirror, asked if it was okay to continue. Jared considered Jen’s appearance before leaning down to grab a tissue from the box on the floor. He smoothed it over his costar’s chin and mouth to wipe away the remaining evidence of his illness. Jared carefully coaxed Jensen’s head onto his shoulder and placed an arm around him after he stilled.

Jared nodded at Clif, “Okay. He’s good. We can go.”

Only then did the large SUV carefully pull back onto the road. The rest of their commute was thankfully uneventful. Jensen snored into Jared’s neck as he slept tucked up against the taller man. Jared couldn’t help a small chuckle when he felt drool seep through his shirt. His boyfriend was usually pretty reserved when it came to PDA so it was actually kind of nice to see him acting all clingy… and cuddly. The younger man was more than happy to be his body pillow though he did wish it wasn’t just because Jensen was feeling like crap. 

The poor guy had been utterly miserable all weekend. Working his way through several boxes of Kleenex, coughing his head off, tossing and turning in bed, and then yesterday he had started feeling nauseous on top of his other symptoms. Jared had done as much as he could for him, but when Jensen Ackles got sick, he got  _ sick _ . 

A call to the doctor on Friday afternoon confirmed Jensen had unfortunately caught the nasty flu bug going around set. The doctor had explained that the sniffles and headache Jen exhibited were far from the worst symptoms, and by the time it was over, both men would be feeling exhausted and run down. Jared had made a run to the store as soon as they hung up to stock up on Pepto, tissues, cough drops, and bottles of Gatorade and Pedialyte. He also made sure to grab some easy snacks and a new book for himself. The doc had warned him that the virus was highly contagious and cautioned him about hanging around Jensen. There wasn’t a whole lot he could do to ease his boyfriend’s suffering so he mostly spent the weekend tucked up in bed with the sick man while he slept or snuggled with him during an impromptu movie marathon. 

Jared tried to rouse his sleeping costar as they pulled into the lot. 

“Jen?” 

He smoothed down Jensen’s unwashed hair and coasted a hand along his stubbled jaw. He placed a quick kiss against his boyfriend’s sweaty temple.

“You gotta wake up, Jen. We’re here.” 

The only response he received was an unintelligible grumble followed by Jensen burrowing even deeper into him. 

“C’ mon, babe, how ‘bout we get out of the car and you can lie down in my trailer while I fill Kripke in, hm?” 

“...could just call him from here…” Jensen croaked into Jared’s shirt. 

Well, at least he was speaking, Jared thought. He placed another kiss to Jensen’s head before sliding towards the door. As expected, Jensen wasn’t planning on Jared moving and slumped into the vacated seat 

“Mmph...why’d you move, Jay...” Jared rolled his eyes. It was amazing how much his twenty-eight-year-old co-star sounded like a toddler when he pouted. 

“It’s time to go to work, Jen.” 

“Don’ wanna. Feel like shit, Jare.” Jensen lifted his head as he said this and Jared was faced with how bad his boyfriend really looked. Jensen's vibrant green eyes were uncharacteristically dull and glassy with fever, his forehead was wrinkled from a headache, and the bags under his eyes were rather impressive. One look at Jensen and Jared wouldn’t need to explain anything. Eric would know 'Dean Winchester' was feeling far from okay. Jensen coughed roughly into his elbow and grimaced at the bitter aftertaste. 

“Uh, Jare...” Jensen's stomach churned uncomfortably as he struggled to get the younger man’s attention. "Jared?" His costar was intently focused on the conversation he was having with Clif. Jensen's panic rose as sour liquid filled his mouth. He barely managed to swallow it back down. 

"Jared!" 

Jared glanced up when Jensen suddenly yelled his name. His boyfriend's face was void of all color as he swallowed rapidly, eyes widening in fear while he frantically searched for somewhere private. 'Uh oh', Jared thought. He quickly thanked their bodyguard for the extra tissue box and rushed over to help Jensen. Jensen gagged suddenly, slapping a hand over his mouth. Jared cursed. He grabbed Jensen's arm and quickly helped him up the stairs and into the trailer. Thank God Clif had dropped them off closer to their trailers than he usually did. They wouldn’t have made it if they'd had to run all the way from Employee Parking (Jensen always felt utterly humiliated anytime he was forced to show vulnerability in front of their coworkers, so the older actor would have bolted the minute he realized he was going to puke). Jared ushered the sick man through the door and over to the small bathroom where he immediately got them both situated in front of the toilet. 

“Easy, Jen. I gotcha.” Jared quickly lifted the lid and knelt down beside his boyfriend. As soon as Jensen faced the empty bowl, his body pitched forward expelling a gush of vomit into the clean water. Jared kept one hand on his back kept his gaze anywhere but where his boyfriend was getting sick. The odor of his illness was potent, already permeating the small confines of Jared's trailer. Jared once again prayed to whoever was listening that he wouldn’t catch the god awful virus raging through his boyfriend’s system. 

Luckily, there wasn’t much left in Jensen’s stomach so after a few intense minutes, he was able to rest his head on his folded arms. He panted over the dirty water, riding out the dry heaves until his body finally decided it was done-done.  Jared reached over to flush the toilet then sat back. His knees ached from kneeling on the floor and his muscles felt tight. He eyed Jensen warily when he coughed rather violently then rose to get the sick man a glass of water. Just as Jared handed him a half-full glass, loud banging erupted on the trailer door. Jared sighed. Looked like he wouldn’t have to explain Jensen’s absence after all. 

“Padalecki! Your ass better be on the other side of this door! I let a lot slide with you and Jensen, but arriving almost an hour late to set? You assholes should be thankful I can't do the show without you two. Otherwise, you'd be out of a damn job!”

Jared walked over to the door and opened it up to the show runner's face. Eric looked worried, frustrated, and a lot pissed off. Considering that the two leads of his show were running at least an hour late, Jared didn’t blame him. 

"Jared, thank God! _Please_ tell me Ackles is in there with you?"

“Yeah, sorry, Eric. I was just getting ready to call you. Jensen’s really not feeling--” 

The man in question hurriedly leaned over the toilet bowl to spit up all the water he had just drunk.  “--well," Jared finished with a sigh. 

“Aw, crap.” Eric closed his eyes as he tipped his head to to the ceiling. ' At least now he's caught up,' Jared thought.

The actor walked back over to Jensen and took the empty glass before placing a hand against his boyfriend's forehead. His fever still seemed to be going strong. Jensen moaned and leaned into the soothing touch, leading Jared to conclude that his headache hadn’t improved either. 

Eric watched their silent exchange and sighed, “Think he’s gonna be able to do anything today?” 

Jared shook his head. “I doubt it. On top of feeling nauseous, his temp has been hovering around 101." Jensen rested his head on Jared's chest. "We _tried_ to do a run through yesterday, but he only managed about five lines before he started coughing his head off.” Jared wrapped his arms around Jen and rested his chin on Jensen's messy hair.

Eric cursed under his breath and pushed a hand through his hair. 

“Damnit, Ackles. Can't ever do anything halfway, can you?" Kripke stared off into the distance already replanning the day's schedule. He didn't see the subtle shrug Jensen offered in agreement, but Jared felt it. 

" Okay, I’ll talk to Bob and see what he wants to do about the scenes today. I know he was planning on shooting in the car quite a bit and we had the big throw down planned after lunch. You’re still good though, right?” Jared nodded. Eric continued, “I’ll give you ten minutes, Jared. But then we _really_ need you out there. Especially with Ackles down.” 

“Yeah. Let me just get him situated and then I’ll head over to hair and makeup.” 

Eric gave the sick actor one last lingering look then shook his head and exited the trailer. Jared returned his attention to his boyfriend. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Think you’re done?” 

“God I hope so…”

“Okay, let’s get you into bed.” Jared lifted him off of the floor and over to the modest-sized bed located against the far wall. Once Jensen was lying down, Jared grabbed a small trashcan which he set on the floor. He placed the box of tissues Clif had sent with them on the empty side of the bed and placed the refilled glass on the windowsill. He ran his hand through Jensen’s hair and fought with guilt over leaving him alone all day. 

“You sure you’ll be okay, Jen? I could always just tell Kripke to go screw himself…” 

Jensen managed a brief look of disbelief before his nose twitched and he grabbed a tissue. The powerful sneeze made his head pound and the room spin for a moment. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to breathe through the sudden bout of dizziness. Unfortunately, with his stuffy nose, it was near impossible to slowly inhale through his nose and he just ended up sniffing more junk down into his tender throat. 

“Ugh.” Jensen blew his nose, licked his chapped lips before finally replying to Jared.

“Jare, you have to go. They’re already down one amazingly talented actor, can’t afford to lose another.” He tried for a smirk but it came off more like a grimace. Jared appreciated the attempt all the same.

“Yeah, but Jen, you’re sick…” 

“Mhmm. I’m also a grown ass man who can handle the flu all by himself.” Jared opened his mouth to protest, but Jensen just grabbed his hand and cut him off, “Seriously, Jay. I’ll probably just sleep all day anyway. I can survive on my own while you go do what you do best.” Jared smiled waiting for the line he knew was coming. His co-star didn’t disappoint.

“Go be Sam fucking Winche-eh-eh--” Jensen’s hand blindly searched for the tissue box when his breath hitched. Jared snatched one and held it in front of the other man's face just in time to avoid getting sprayed by debris. Jensen’s body jerked up off the bed. One, two, three sneezes turned into a coughing fit that had him turning red in the face. Jared hovered not really knowing what to do. It seemed painful, but Jen was still breathing so he just kind of rubbed his back while he hacked. His cough becoming dangerously wetter, Jensen snatched another kleenex to cover his mouth. Once the fit subsided, he leaned over the trash can and cleared his throat noisily. Jared closed his eyes and turned away. He loved Jensen, but he didn’t really want to see everything that came out of him. 

Jensen laid his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh and stroked gently. “It’s okay, Jay, you can look… I’m done.” 

He knew how much Jared got grossed out by saliva and the crud Jensen just coughed up was probably ten times worse. The doctor had told Jensen to track the progression of his ‘sputum’ to watch out for infection, but right now he was exhausted and couldn’t be bothered to see what color the tissues in the trash can were. Jared frowned when Jensen nodded at the clock hanging on the wall and placed one more kiss to his forehead before leaving. As soon as the door clicked shut, Jensen was hit by an overwhelming wave of self-pity. 

God, he felt like crap. His head pounding, only able to breathe out of one nostril, still feeling queasy, and his throat so sore he would probably kill for a cough drop. All he wanted to do was sleep snuggled up with Jared. Instead, Jensen had a lonely bed where he would toss and turn trying to find a good position so he could actually breathe. It was childish to pout, but he didn’t particularly give a shit at that moment. He didn’t want a lumpy bed in an empty trailer, a trailer filled only by the sounds of his sickness. He wanted his gigantor boyfriend! He wanted Jared’s comforting words and strong arms. Jensen huffed, which made him cough. He reluctantly laid back down against the mound of pillows on Jared’s bed. He glanced up at the clock and sighed, only thirteen more hours to go...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I love kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
